Field of the Invention
This invention relates to peach trees referred to as a variety of Prunus persica named ‘Flat Delight One’ ‘Flat Delight One’, which requires 450-500 chilling units of dormancy, produces an high quality, firm clingstone, low-acid, white-fleshed pantao peach that matures early mid-season.